Arcana Of Arc
by DoctorZero
Summary: I AM THOU AND THOU ARTH I. Jaune awoke from a nightmare only to get tossed into another one after a 'BRIEF' fight in combat class.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, sorry about my "break" but recently a few things happened, one: my computer broke and right after i got a new one my internet shut down, two: my best friend who ive known since we were 8 killed himself, three:i went to a mental hospital because of, suicidal thoughts, depression, and insomnia, really the only reason im still going is because of his note "don't break down and make the same mistakes, i was a failure, YOU are not, you have things to do, great things." so im going to take his advice, im doing this fanfic right here as a training of sorts, im planning to make and publish my own book one day, any way...ENJOY**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR PERSONA, HELL I DONT EVEN OWN MYSELF.**_

 _ **I ALSO DONT KNOW WHAT PAIRING TO DO BUT IM LEANING TWORDS JAUNE/BLAKE BECAUSE IT COULD GO WITH MY PLANS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ILL LET YOU VOTE IT OUT, FIGHT PEASENTS, FIGHT FOR MY AMUSEMENT.**_

 _ **for now ill set up a pad for every girl, maybe set up a harem, or have him go full pimp and fuck all teh bitches with no girlfriend who knows?**_

 _ **and yeah jaune will be a bit OP later on in the story, he'll still get beaten some times, but even now it would take say...a death stalker to beat him.**_

 _ **oh and watch for underlined words they show main points of jaunes true personality.**_

 **PROLOGUE:SOCIAL LINK?,SEA OF SOULS?, MESSIAH?!**

JAUNE'S POV:

'My eye's, they hurt, I-I... damn' I feel the tears rolling down my face. I stubbornly try to open my eye's, once I managed to do so i was rewarded with a heavy blast of grey dust Slamming into my face, making the pain even worse. I stumble back gripping at the sides of my face placing my palm's upon my closed eye's screaming profanity, and choking on the dust as I do so, my throat dry and hoarse, like the burning earth of a desert. I stumble back rubbing my eye's in vain, hoping they'll clear up, but that's its, Hoping.

Then I feel it, I almost missed it yes, but I feel it, a tiny pressure against the back of my left foot and before I know it, im falling. My back slamming down upon stone's of all shape's and sizes, pain crawling up my spine like a spider up it's web. My torso fly's up into an arc, trying so hard to escape the pain, and failing. But by then I felt it, a warm liquid spilling down my back, over and under my jeans, copious amounts of liquid pouring, I flip my self to view the liquid, and in that moment I knew I was right, a shiny crimson liquid poured down the stone's soaking into the earth. Realization came, i'm bleeding out, the dust settle's and I look around, yet see nothing but charred earth and broken bodies, I hear a laugh, a female laugh, and then the second blast come's, i'm thrown back, bouncing on the floor like a rock skip's water, i finally stop, but im already to weak to go on, and as my eye's grew heavy from the blood loss, I fainted, the last word's i heard being... **"I ARTH THOU..., AND THOU ARTH I, WE COMETH FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL, SPEAK OUR NAME AND WE SHALL GUIDE YOU ONCE AGAIN."**

And then, My eye's Snapped open, my body flying forward, sweating heavily I look around only to see my team's room, my friend's fast asleep. I stand slowly -because the bed makes noise and walk out, on my way to the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen I see brewing some tea, I approach and Greet with "Hello ", She turn's to me drawing her riding crop in a blur of movement before noticing it's me and placing it back were it belongs, " , it's _far_ past curfew, what are you doing out here" she asked eye's focused only on me, like a vulture to its prey, my response, I rub my neck sheepishly saying "I'm sorry Miss, I had a rather... Realistic Nightmare, I'm just coming to drink some warm milk." her eye's soften, her gaze...worried, at least i believe so. She look's at me and asks "...What was your nightmare about Mister Arc.." I tilt my head down, recalling the event's before answering "The End, Miss, The End of all, with a Mad Woman standing at the top." Miss Goodwitch snap's up, her eyes clouded with fear, staring at me as if I was the devil himself, confused i asked "Miss what's wron-" she lashes out her, her hand's gripping my side's with unnatural strength before "Jaune!, you must never tell anyone what you told me today!" her voice shaking with what can only be fear,"Miss?-" "DO YOU UNDERSTAND MISTER ARC!" her grip tightens, unbearably so, before she finally realizes how she's acting and leave's not letting me get a word out.

I stood there for a rather long period of time, the event's shocking me far more than you'd think, 'Miss Goodwitch is usually calm, collected...yet my word's broke that mask, that...persona.I walked to the fridge and grabbed a the milk carton, pouring my self a glass before turning of the tea kettle, and leaving, drinking as I go, by the time I reached the room my glass was half-empty , I chugged the rest down rapidly before laying down, only to hear the clock beep, signifying it was 8:30, team awoke, Nora Springing up with a shout of "GOOOOOD MORNIN BEACON!" I could hear a CRASH! from ruby dropping off her bunk from across the hall. At this point...This marked the beginning of the worst day of my life.

 **TIMESKIP - COMBAT CLASS**

After Yang and Nora's fight the board started switching before landing on...Me...AND CARDIN, why is it always like this!?, I can't beat him, I never could I'm too damn weak, as I walk down the step's tword's my utter doom, I stumble, a lot. I reach the platform and stand drawing my sword, and preparing my shield, then the fight start, Cardin rushing at me as to crush me under his mace, i take a hit to the chest-plate and fly back a few feet before standing, at this moment Cardin decides to taunt me "WEAK, PATHETIC, honestly how you made friends with those babe's in RWBY and JNPR ill never know, hell they're either as weak as you or just whore's if they like trash like you."...'whore's'...'whore's'. . . . .'WHORE'S',My eye's spring open, my anger flaring and, burning. This Bastard INSULTED MY FRIEND'S!, and before i knew it, my vision blacked out.

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Hehehe...Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA" Jaune Let out a Hoarse laugh, his mind swimming, a cocktail of twisted torture and insanity, and suddenly in a broken Booming voice, not his own he spoke "PER..SONA!" a shatter not unlike glass was heard, and a being unlike any other was revealed, cloaked in black with a single curved blade in hand, a white mask not unlike the creatures of grimm, and then...it spoke **"I ARTH THOU, AND THOU ARTH I, FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL I COMETH, I AM IZANAGI, THE GOD OF ALL THAT IS HEAVENLY, LET US WORK TOGETHER TO BREAK THE BONDS OF FATE!"**

 _ **CLIFF HANGER! LIKE IT HATE IT VOTE ON THE PAIRINGS, IF YOU DONT ILL JUST PAIR HIM WITH BLAKE OR GLYNDA CUZ EACH GOES WITH MEH PLANS.**_


	2. Well damn, I sold my soul

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR PERSONA, HELL I DONT EVEN OWN MYSELF.**_

 _ **I ALSO DONT KNOW WHAT PAIRING TO DO BUT IM LEANING TWORDS JAUNE/BLAKE BECAUSE IT COULD GO WITH MY PLANS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ILL LET YOU VOTE IT OUT, FIGHT PEASENTS, FIGHT FOR MY AMUSEMENT.**_

 _ **for now ill set up a pad for every girl, maybe set up a harem, or have him go full pimp and fuck all teh bitches with no girlfriend who knows?**_

 _ **and yeah jaune will be a bit OP later on in the story, he'll still get beaten some times, but even now it would take say...a death stalker to beat him.**_

 _ **oh and watch for underlined words they show main points of jaunes true personality.**_

 _ **also BOLD IS PERSONA, ITALICS ARE FIEND'S AND DEMONS, ' IS THOUGHTS, " SPEECH.**_

 **CHAPTER 2:Welcome To The Velvet Room...My Name is- WHAT THE FUCK!?**

 **Jaune's POV:**

My eye's snapped open, looking around, trying to remember where I was...or am, but only seeing a Balcony...'wait are you sure your reading that right?.' _' yeah, I think...'_ 'well fuck all logic just flew out the goddamn window didn't it?' _'yeah right along side your sanity, after all who talks to a fuckin voice in their head, now pay attention Igor's gonna talk.'._ "Who The Fuck is Igor?" I asked, "Why that would be ME." I turned around faster than Ruby run's to cookies, only to see a tall man, wearing a dark suit with a white collered undershirt,regular black dress pants, an odd belt with a full moon buckle, and black leather shoe's, he seem's to be...balding, and his eye's are huge...and there seems to be no iris to them...just a pupil, and a Huge Nose damn...that nose really goes with his creepy grin. "Welcome to the Velvet Roo-." " Igor can you just speed this up." I turn to my left to see a white haired woman, her eye's a stunning amber, a simple blue vest with a large VR on the right breast, and a white long sleeved shirt under said vest, a short blue skirt with what seems to be yoga pants underneeth...and you cant help but see the bust...probably a D... "OI eye's up here 'Guest'!" the Woman screamed, indignant "any way...i'm-" she got cut off by igor "Just another one of Igor's Bitches."...she seemed pissed "...What was that" "KIDDING, she's still pure, no men even want her and her attitude." Igor said rather Jolly, ' Oh God this is gonna suck...' " anyway, this is my assistant...Fayre (said Fair), you see we've brought you here to make...a Deal, We Shall help you on your Journey... and all you do is Sign Here." at this point a contract appeared.

I CHOOSETH THIS FATE OF MINE OWN FREE WILL, I SHALL PAY THE PRICE OF MINE ACTIONS

AND ACCEPT THE REPERCUSSION'S OF MINE CHOICE. 

Jaune M. Arc _X

I can already tell this will come back to bite me in the ass, but hey what's not to like about help...wait how will he help...SHIT I DIDNT ASK BEFORE SIGNING! "Thank you, in return I shall teach you all i know about persona, and your use of them" 'WUT?' " Persona, the power of thy soul, all you must do call upon a persona is say it's name, you have quite a few within you, hundred's infact, but you are too weak to call upon more than your basic four, Orpheus, Pixie, Asparas, And in rare condition's, Izanagi, but i wouldnt summon him unless you wish to waste all your 'AP' aura points, oh yes did i forget to mention...when you leave, the world will look a bit, video game-y tata for now." "wait, I-I have so many question's!" " I must be going ...after all your waking up.".

I sprung out of bed falling to the floor as I did so, I stood with wobbly legs and checked my surrounding's, seeing only bright wall's, giving me quite a headache. Then out of Nowhere, the door- didnt notice it there- slammed open a group, of what looked like nurses coming in screaming thing's like, "you should'nt be up yet, go back" and grabbing my arm's, I struggle in vain screaming, let me go!, STOP!, before i hear a shout of " Jaune!" The woman around me are pushed away and I am pulled into a crushing hug, my face landing directly upon a mop of red hair, Pyrrha, I could recognize her by hair alone, in confusion I ask "Pyrrha?, where am I, What happened?" she pulled away from the hug, allowing me to see her condition, and it wasn't good, her eye's puffed and red from crying, yet some how maintaining the heavy bags under them, Pyrrha took a second to collect herself before answering my questions, "J-Jaune, your in the hospital, y-you've been asleep for a while, you were put here b-because your aura, it was changing, shifting, we...we thought you were'nt going to make it, that your aura would burn you out from the inside..." I stood there, my will shaken, before asking her "Pyrrha...how...how long have I been asleep?.." dreading the answer, yet curious i asked, the first thing on my mind...only to regret it "2...2 week's Jaune, 2 week's of flatlining...2 week's of dying and being brought back by some miracle (samarecarm, but they dont know that), I...I was so afraid Jaune!" at this Pyrrha became hysterical, gripping my shirt, tears running down the sides of her face...yet I couldnt seem to feel anything but...Empty, nothing, no regret, no sadness, and no pity, what...that's **"Exactly how your supposed to feel"** 'What the hell?!' **"Greeting's I am Orpheus Master of String's" "And I Izanagi, God Of Creation and all that is Hol-" "Do you really have to say that intro all the time NaNa?~" "Quiet Pixie!, your Ruining my Badass Introduction!" "it's already ruined NaNa~"** '. . . . What. The. Fuck.' "Pyrrha, I may need an exorcism..." **"Hey!" "Noooooo!~" "You can't exorcise God's!"** "actually, I DO need an exorcism." I said, Pyrrha asked "Jaune...wha-" "There are currently four diffrent voices in my head, Help. Me. woman!" **"Wait if-if you throw us away you lose our power!~" "Yeah y-you dont want to lose the power of a God right...right?!" "Stop Looking so smug Asparas, and why dont you talk!?" "oh I shall Orpheus, I am Asparas, and I shall guide you child."** "-une, Jaune!" 'Wha!?' Snap back to reality omph there goes gravity, yeah that's right I fell on my ass,problem "Jaune, tell me how do you feel?" 'wha- wait a doctor' there stands a man in a doctors coat, his hair black and slicked back, onyx eye's, and A Name tag reading "Doctor Remington" I stood Slowly regaining balance before I noticed it, A black door, Writhing as if made of Pure-Shadow, Before I know it im slowly walking twords that door, "Jaune what are yo-", and by then...i've opened it, a flash of light burn's through my eye's, I blink rapidly and by the time my vision clear's I see, a...young man, white hair and a brown-ish suit with black leather shoes- 'wow alot of people wear those shoe's I Should get a pair.'- and a woman standing next to him with a vail upon her head hiding her face from sight, her black dress reahing past her knees, black heels and black gloves as well, then, the man spoke "welcome, this is The Devil Room, I, am Louis Cyphre and this is Mad'am Black, you Jaune Arc have been chosen, I am Offering a Deal, The rules; You must allow space for demon's and fiend's within your soul, your reward; I shall grant you... The Demi-Fiend seal, a seal of infinite power turning the user into a God Slayer, along with the power to summon the demon's you hold.". . . 'WUT' "what? demons, how, w-why, what are you talking about, are you like that velvet room guy Igor, are you like that Long Nosed Pedo!" in an instant the young man snapped up, indigant, "how dare you, you weak, mask wearing, fake summoning, felix sounding Blonde!" " Hey your blonde too!" "No im a silver fox, Theirs a alot different between those two!" "well fuck you!" "no fuck you!" no Fuck YOU!" **"NO FUCK YOU!"** And unholy shit did that sound demonic.

 **so like it, hate it, TELLL MEEEE BRUHHH**

 **SO yup i've decided to make a...Minor harem.**

 **and make Jaune Take a...Jauny...get it, journy Jauny... no, ill stop now.**

 **the reason i made lucifer like that is because well, thousands of years around douche bag, lustful humans changes you.**


End file.
